Ideas for Stories
by River's Rain
Summary: This is where I'll put in my story ideas and my rules are: If I get at least 20 good reviews, I'll publish it. Flames are welcome, also with any suggestions to the stories. I'll be putting my first chapter for each story I don't know if I should publish or not here, and decide on your opinions.


_Lights. Crowd. Mask. Showtime. I climbed on stage. I saw me in my cat mask, took a few breaths, and yelled, "Hello Konoha High! Maximum here, and I'm going to be singing my album, "Night Visions", starting with me song, "Radioactive". The drums started as the chorus began to sing.  
_"Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh"  
"Whoa  
I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside  
I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"  
_The crowd burst in applause. "Thank you! Now, this next song is one about realizing that you're going to be the same person, and nobody can change that. This song is "It's Time". Sing along!"  
_"So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check  
I don't ever want to let you down  
I don't ever want to leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am  
It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am"  
And the crowd went wild. "Come on Konoha I can't hear you!" And my ears start bleeding because of the noise (figuratively, of course). And the concert went that way until I was down to the last song. Save the best for last, right? "Konoha, this has been a blast. But there's only one more song until we end. So, to end this with a big bang, I have a little surprise. But first, give us a minute." I got offstage and saw my little surprise waiting for me, leaning with his back against the wall.  
"Hey Max. You ready?"  
"You're definitely not. Go change!" The stupid guy was in a hooded sweatshirt and jeans.  
"I think I'll be fine. My costume looks stupid."  
"Mine does too. Do you hear me complaining?"  
"You have for the past few weeks."  
"Shut up and go change!"  
"Yes, ma'am," He said in mock salute. I rolled my eyes and went to my dressing room to find my dresser and best friend looking amused.  
"Having fun?"  
"Stella, shut up."  
"Sure. But back to business. We have a slight change in wardrobe."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Are you happy? Because you're giving me a look that says, 'Thank you Stella for saving my fans from seeing me in a dress.'"  
"Shut up. But what am I going to wear then?"  
"I have it covered. Here, here, and here." Stella handed me light blue jeans, a black T-Shirt, and a blue hooded sweatshirt.  
"Seriously?"  
"What, you wanted me to get you something more fancy? Maybe, I don't know, a dress?"  
"I was just expecting something a bit more…concert-appropriate, that's all." And it was true. This outfit was definitely not what I thought I would be wearing for this song.  
"Oh, and one more thing," Stella said as I was leaving the room. "You're going to need to use those wings…"  
\- - - -At the concert- - - -  
_"Are you ready?" The crowd yelled, "YES!" "Well, then, it's time for my big surprise! Give it up for my new friend, a student here, Sasuke Uchiha!" The audience screamed. Mostly girls. I was almost blasted off my feet with the momentum. Girls are scary. Apparently they knew him. Sasuke came from backstage with a microphone, wearing his outfit from earlier. The girls screamed even louder. "Wow, Sasuke. Who knew you had so many admirers," I said with a voice full of mock surprise. But my producer gave me a look from the bottom of the stage that said, 'Get on with it!' So I did. My producer's terrifying. "All right! So, my surprise is just getting started. This song is for all you guys. Thanks for sticking with me so far."  
_**(A/N: When turning on "Demons" for this, do NOT turn on the original. Well, you could but…anyways, I was inspired to do this scene by a parody of the song. Look this up on Youtube: Nightcore Demons. As you scroll, there should be a video made by Optimistic Rose. The picture is where I got the wings from. And the costumes the two are wearing is what Sasuke and Max were supposed to wear, but instead wore the casual attire because the costumes were just…too much. :D)****  
Sasuke; **_Maximum; _Together;_  
_Sasuke unfurled his wings as he sang. The crowd gasped along with me as we saw his wings made of bones. He smirked slightly as his voice mingled with the cool summer breeze. **  
"When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold"**

Stella looked at me as Sasuke's verse was ending. She made a motion to do it like Sasuke had. I unfurled my wings like him as I started to sing. _  
"When your dreams they fail  
and the ones we hail  
are the worst of all  
and the blood's run stale"_

I looked down, as it was Sasuke's turn. **  
"I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
but with the beast inside  
there's nowhere we can hide"**

Then I looked up, and Sasuke and I stepped closer to each other, our wingtips now touching.  
"No matter what we breed  
we still are made of greed  
this is my kingdom come  
this is my kingdom come"  
After the last line, my head went down again.

"**When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes"  
**Sasuke lifted my head so our eyes locked. **  
"It's where my demons hide  
it's where my demons hide"**  
_"Don't get too close  
It's dark inside"  
_At this, we both looked away, just like at rehearsal. _  
"It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"_

"**When the curtain's call  
is the last of all"  
**The lights faded out at Sasuke's next line. **  
"When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl"**

"_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made"  
_**"Don't want to let you down  
But I ****am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth"**  
"No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come"  
_"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes"  
_I went in front of Sasuke, and we locked eyes, red boring into blue. _  
"It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"  
_**"Don't get too close  
It's dark inside"  
**Sasuke left my side with these two lines, and I felt so empty without him near me. Was it always like this?**  
"It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"  
**_"They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go"  
_**"Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save that light  
I can't escape this now"  
**"Unless you show me how"  
**"When you feel my heat"**  
"Look into my eyes  
I went near Sasuke again.  
"It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"  
**"Don't get too close"  
**Sasuke gently pushed me away.  
"It's dark inside"  
But I held his hand tight. He looked at me during the pause of music. There wasn't a sound from the audience. Then Sasuke took my other hand in his. And we sang the last two lines.  
"It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide". 


End file.
